


The Electric Battlefield

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Soldiers, Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Red and Blue have arrived in Vermillion City, ready to challenge the gym leader, Lt. Surge. No one has been able to get through his barrier all day, leading the army lieutenant to become disillusioned by his challengers. When the two clear the gym without breaking a sweat, he sits up and takes notice, hatching a plan. He kidnaps the two and takes them to the Kanto Power Plant, where he trains them to be his obedient latex clad soldiers. They train for a whole year, each day the hypnosis getting stronger and stronger. When they are finished, they are completely obedient to Lt. Surge, and they carry out his every wish with a smile on their face. They do so not because they are forced to, but because they want to. Now, they serve as an additional test to see who is worthy to face the lieutenant.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Kudos: 26





	The Electric Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This story was written a few months ago, but I never thought of uploading it here, since it was a collaboration between me and my best friend (known as MrGerudoMan over on Deviantart) but I asked him if I could, and he said yes.
> 
> So, I hope that you enjoy one of my favorite stories. Please tell me what you think of it in the comments

Sea salt and electricity filled the air of the Vermillion City gym, not to mention the aspirations of the trainers competing in the challenge put forward by the Gym Leader. The air was so heavy with their struggles it was palpable, and the spectators nearly choked on the air as they watched the determined trainers try their best to crack the code of Lt. Surge’s electric wall. Lightning protected the cunning American army lieutenant from the would-be challengers, unless they could crack his riddle: find the two switches in the dozens of trash cans strewn about the gym floor. Many tried, but few made it through. 

“C’mon you maggots!” he taunted the contestants from his side of the battlefield, “Is that all the brainpower you can muster?! Soldiers aren’t just strong, they’re smart too! A kindergartener could’ve made it over here by now!” The grisled military man relished taunting his opponents as they struggled to find the switches. Some were able to find one, but then the second one alluded them, and if they failed to find the second right after the first, their positions reset and the scavenger hunt began anew. 

The day was young, only a few hours since the gym had opened for the day, and already four dozen challengers had come in, eyes full of fire and energy, and left promptly, their fires extinguished and their energy sapped from them to feed the machine of Vermillion City. 

“Come on!” he shouted as the last one of those four left “Is there no one here who can get through this?!” he shook his head, “Pathetic! You’re not even worthy to shine my boots!” Lt. Surge crossed his arms and watched them all leave one by one, disillusioned by the band of trainers he was forced to deal with on a daily basis. Due to the challenge of his gym, many trainers’ Indigo Pokémon League journey ended in Vermillion City, a reputation that he saw as deserving and something to be proud of. 

Only the strong survive in this world. he thought, as the last of the trainers left, leaving the gym empty and quiet, save for the crackling of the electricity as it arked between the two pylons. 

Suddenly, the door to the gym slid open, sending a wave of salt-tinged air wafting in from outside. Lt. Surge stopped grumbling and took notice, watching two new challengers stroll in, bright eyed and ready to face the challenge. Despite the gym’s record and the gym leader’s own bias and reputation, he gave every challenger the respect they deserved just from walking in. He recognized that they had already won two badges before arriving, so they probably had the strength to face him. Still, he felt many were naïve to his gym, which explained the staggering failure rate. 

However, these two seemed different. They were both tall, fair young men, one of them had a wild, spiky mess of orange hair, wearing a black shirt and purple pants while the other one was wearing mostly red, including a sleeveless jacket and a hat that covered a mop of brown hair, a bright yellow backpack slung over his back. They stared straight at Lt. Surge and his electric barricade as soon as they walked in. Their eyes were on the prize from the word go, nearly sending a shiver down his spine. Their eyes were laser focused, their faces resolute, not showing a single sign of weakness to their opponent. 

This should be fun. The lieutenant thought as they walked past the attendant and the pillars of past winners and towards the trash cans. They paid no mind to the gym trainers trying to sap their stamina from them, and instead remained focused on the task, brushing aside them like the minor inconvenience they were. He smiled the moment they walked past the correct trash can, but it faltered as soon as the one with the hat turned around and reached inside, flicking the first switch, the current of his pylons. 

“Good one, Red!” the one with the black shirt said, giving him a thumbs up, “That’s one down! Now… where’s the next one?” He paced around the cans in the vicinity, looking around, peeking into some of the nearby cans, not reaching in though as he looked around

Huh, they’re smarter than the last bunch. Lt. Surge thought as the two separated and began to look around the other cans, peeking inside and moving on to the next without ever touching the inside of the can

“Any luck Blue?” the hat wearing one, Red, called from his left. 

“Nope” the other one, Blue, shouted back “There’s nothing in these cans! You have any luck?”

“Not yet.. Wait!” the hat wearing boy, Red called back, reaching inside of one of the cans, a loud clicking sound coming out of it, the arcs in front of Surge turned off, leaving the path to him open. 

“Perfect!” Blue shouted, dashing off towards the gym leader, the other boy doing the same. 

Well, these two certainly are more interesting than the last group. the gym leader thought, Hmm… they might just… no no I can’t be thinking about that yet. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, and psyched himself up for the upcoming battles. 

“Alright you two!” he shouted at the two, crossing his arms as he looked between them “Which one of you is going first?”

“Me!” Blue said, stepping forwards.

“Alright then!” Lt. Surge said clearing his throat before shouting at him, “What do you think you're doing here? You won't live long in combat! Not with your puny power! I tell you, kid, electric Pokémon saved me during the war! They zapped my enemies into paralysis! The same as I'll do to you!” 

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, old man!” Blue yelled back, clenching a Poke Ball in his hand, holding it out to him. Surge smirked and pulled out one of his own, holding it out in front of him as well. Without a moment to lose, the battle began, with both combatants releasing their Pokémon. Blue’s first Pokémon was an Ivysaur and Lt. Surge’s was a Voltorb. Based on the typing, they were evenly matched, but that didn’t make them any less excited about the battle. If anything, it made them even more eager. 

“Let’s do this!” Lt. Surge grinned, “Voltorb! Use Thunderbolt!” 

“Vooool!” the Pokémon exclaimed as electricity coursed around the sphere’s body, before flying off towards Ivysaur. 

“Dodge it!” Blue ordered. The Seed Pokémon immediately sidestepped out of the way of the lightning bolt, dodging it by a hair’s width. “Counter with Vine Whip!” his trainer followed up, with Ivysaur extending its two vines from below its back flower. The green whips raced towards Voltorb in the blink of an eye, slamming into the Ball Pokémon with incredible velocity. The Pokémon was sent rolling back towards Lt. Surge, having bore two forceful blows by Ivysaur’s Vine Whip. However, it would take more than that to get him, as he rolled back to the battlefield, ready to continue. 

“Use Swift!” the gym leader barked. Voltorb focused and summoned a wave of stars, sending them flying right into Ivysaur. The move was impossible to dodge, dealing quite a bit of damage to the small reptilian Pokémon

“Hmph, use Razor Leaf!” Blue shouted, his Pokémon nodding before sending hundreds of sharp leaves flying right back. The leaves slashed Voltorb like a thousand knives right into his round body, sending the Pokémon to the ground. His eyes turned to spirals as he unconsciously rolled back to his trainer’s feet. 

“Yeah! How’d you like that?!” Blue cried, turning and high fiving his friend. 

“Great job, Blue!” Red backed him up, giving him a friendly pat on the back. Lt. Surge simply smirked as he recalled Voltorb and pulled out his next Pokémon. 

“Don’t get cocky yet! This battle’s only just begun, soldier!” the lieutenant shouted at the two, “Let’s see how you do against this one, shall we?” He threw his Poke Ball out into the arena, where it opened and summoned a Pikachu. The yellow Mouse Pokémon stood on the battlefield, ready to fight. Deceptively cute, he showed the others the electricity coursing out of his cute, red cheeks. Surge smirking at his opponent, before the two Pokémon charged at each other, beginning the second round of the battle. 

===/===/===

“Not bad kid” Lt. Surge said with grin on his face as he stared down his opponent down. Red smirked as he held a Poke Ball in his hand, his Eevee standing right in front of him, panting slightly after his fight with Pikachu. Blue’s battle had ended in a crushing victory against Lt. Surge, with only one of his four Pokémon fainting by the end of it. When they switched to Red’s fight, the trainer knew what to expect, and was prepared. He was constantly switching out his Pokémon and calculating which of his Pokémon would be the best fit against him.

“But how well will you do against my strongest Pokémon?!” he shouted as he threw out his last Pokémon, an intimidating Raichu. The large Mouse Pokémon hopped onto the battlefield, grinning and charging itself as it watched the small brown fox, still battered by the previous battle. Eevee glanced back at its trainer, though not worried one bit about the his prospects. 

“E-eevee!” he said happily, smiling to his trainer. Red smiled back before looking at Raichu, determination shining in his eyes. 

“You’re just as headstrong as ever.” Red chuckled, “Alright Eevee, use Double Edge!” the brown fox charged forth, its head being surrounded by a white aura as it collided with Raichu, sending it flying backwards. Eevee jumped back to Red’s side, ready for another go, but not before wincing and nearly collapsing from the recoil of the attack. Raichu, on the other hand, looked practically unscathed by Eevee’s attack. 

“Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!” Lt. Surge ordered, the large rodent charging the electricity in its cheeks. 

“Eevee! Double Team! Now!” Red shouted, the small Pokémon nodding as its body began to glow slightly, as several copies appeared all around the battlefield. The Eevees then began to run around, confusing Raichu as to which was his actual target. 

“There we go. We bought some time.” the challenger sighed, “He won’t be able to figure out which one is the real one.” 

“Are you sure about that, soldier?” Lt. Surge grinned, “Raichu! Attack them all at once!” Raichu smirk as it spins on its foot, sending a devastating Thunderbolt in every direction like a laser mowing down everything in its path as it rotated. Many of the copies disappeared as they were struck, the number of them going down rapidly. 

“Damn it!” Red growled “Eevee, DIG!”

“Vee!” all the remaining clones cried, before they all hopped and crashed onto the ground, leaving behind around three separate holes. Raichu finished his attack, stopping its rotation and standing confidently over the now empty battlefield. 

“Stay alert!” Lt. Surge warned, but it was too late. Just as Raichu finished up and was about to take a sigh of relief, the ground shook and cracked just below his feet. The weak Eevee broke through the ground, slamming the Mouse Pokémon with a brutal headbutt. Stunned by the attack, Raichu was sent flying into the air, landing head first at the feet of its trainer. His eyes turned to spirals, and his body lay limp as it ran out of energy to continue on. Lt. Surge looked at the defeated Pokémon, his favorite and his best friend, with disbelief.

“Well done Eevee!” Red shouted, scooping up his hurt pokemon into his arms and hugging it tightly as Lt. Surge returned his Raichu to its Poké Ball. 

“ARGH!! Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, kid!” Lt. Surge yelled, praising Red in the same fashion he praised Blue, “Hmm… fine, then, take the Thunder Badge!” 

“Does he have that written down on a script or something?” Blue whispered to Red, which got a slight giggle out of the boy. 

“Hmph…. Don’t get cheeky, soldier!” the gym leader quipped before handing Red his Thunder Badge. The trainer took the badge gratefully, holding the orange and yellow flower-like badge in the air for everyone to see. “I suppose you don’t need to hear what that badge does then?”

“Nah we already got the gist of it from Brock and Misty.” Red replied, “Let’s us have Pokemon over X level and such and such. We got it.” 

“Haha! You tell him!” Blue cheered, “That’s three badges down! We’re on a roll, Red!” 

“You can say that again!” the red trainer, slipping the badge inside his jacket “Next stop: Celadon City!” The two turned around and walked outside the gym, leaving Lt. Surge alone with his thoughts. 

“That was probably the best battles I’ve had in a long time!” he boomed, “Haha!! I’ve never felt so electrified since the war!” The gym leader laughed, looking over to the doors of the gym, “Those two are perfect!”

Meanwhile, outside in the city, Red and Blue walked down the street, heading for Route 11 to the east of town, walking past the S.S. Anne’s dock and towards the entrance to Diglett’s Cave. As the two walked, Red was holding his jacket open , looking at the three badges he had pinned inside. The Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, and now the Thunder Badge were all nicely shined and perfectly positioned in his jacket. He kept them in immaculate condition despite them being pinned in his jacket and not in a box. 

“Isn't that a bit uncomfortable?” Blue asked as the two exited the city limits.

“No, not really” Red said, zipping up his jacket “I barely feel them there. It’s not like they’re very thick or anything. Plus, I prefer it over that stupid case you have.”

“Hey, Gramps gave me that!” the Oak grandson snapped, “It makes them look good on the shelf!”

“On a shelf?” his friend asked with a chuckle “Pff, so that's you big plan? Beat all 8 gym leaders so you can have something that looks good on the mantle?” 

“Where else am I going to put the trophy?” Blue asked, raising an eyebrow at the other boy

“Point taken.” the hat wearing boy admitted as the two reached the entrance of Diglett's Cave, stopping right in front of the entrance, “Now then, where to go? Do we keep going on Route 11 or go and explore Diglett’s Cave?”

“I say we go into the cave.” his friend said “Might be good to look around there for a few new Pokémon before we go out there.”

“Alright.” Red agreed, turning around to face the cave, “I hope we find a Dugtrio in there.” 

“Hey, you two!” a familiar voice called out to the two. Both Pokémon trainers turned around to see Lt. Surge walking up to them, “I need to ask you soldiers a quick question.” 

“What is it? And can you stop calling us soldiers?” Blue asked. “There’s no war right now, and there’s certainly not a draft, so can you cut that out?” 

“Come on Blue, don’t be a jerk” Red said, giving his friend an elbow to the chest, “He’s just playing around is all.” 

“I know, it’s just annoying!” the orange haired trainer crossed his arms in frustration, “Alright what is it Lt. Surge?”

“I wanted to ask the two of you something” the gym leader said, trying to hide a smirk from them.

“We got that. Now, what is it?” Blue wondered, peeved that he repeated himself. 

“Watch it, soldier!” he quipped, “Anyways, I was very impressed with our battles together, and it got me thinking that we could do as a team, and I’ve been looking to change up the gym a little bit, and I think you two would be perfect to help me out! How would you like to be my apprentices?” 

“Your apprentices?” Blue asked, glancing over to his friend.

“You want us to work for you?” Red asked.

“Essentially” Surge said, “It would be more like an internship. You’d be in charge of testing trainers’ worth before they face me, as well as generally help out around the gym. I’ll give you room and board in the city, and you can come and go as you please. How does that sound?” 

Red put his hand on his chin, stroking it, “I mean… it sounds good, but we’re still on our journey. We’re not even halfway done with it yet!” 

“Yeah, and it’s not like we both want to be purely Electric-type trainers in the first place.” Blue added, “Besides, isn’t your gym already challenging enough? Why do you need us to ‘test’ your challengers when they’ve already worked hard enough just getting to you?” 

“Yeah, we needed to study ahead for you puzzle.” Red said “I think that’s challenge enough. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass.”

“Same here.” the other trainer said.

“Well, that’s a damn shame” Lt. Surge said “I was hoping you would be more willing than this. I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way after all.” 

“The… hard way?” both said in unison. Surge didn’t respond, instead he pulled out a small object from his pocket and threw to the floor in between the two trainers. From the small, metallic ball, a thick purple smoke spewed out, choking both boys. 

“Gah!” Red cried, his throat burning as the gas went down into his lungs, everything around him beginning to go dark.

“Wh-What the hell was that!?” Blue coughed as he fell to his knees, suffering the same symptoms as his hat wearing friend. Within seconds of being exposed to the noxious gas, the two trainers collapsed over each other. 

Lt. Surge, grinning, reached down and picked up the unconscious two and slung them over his shoulder, taking them back to Vermillion City. Along the way, several people came up to him, wondering what happened to them. He lied to them all, telling them he found them unconscious on Route 11, possibly from an encounter with a Drowzee or Mr. Mime. Reassured by his authority and charisma, they left him to tend to them, not asking any more questions. He took them to the gym, headed for the back room, and slammed the door shut behind him. He placed a small sign on the door that read “Closed” before taking them down to the basement. A small tram was waiting for them in the basement, which Lt. Surge loaded with the two trainers, and took the helm at the front of the car. The tram whirred to life and slowly crept forward through the dark tunnel, going to parts unknown.

===/===/===

Everything was cold. Red and Blue shivered as they regained consciousness, their bones creaking and cracking as they slowly got up from their long and unexpected slumber. Both suffered from a headsplitting migraine as they awoke, unable to focus or concentrate on anything around them. The world appeared as a blur, and their memories of the previous events were all hazy as well. 

“Augh, my head” Blue moaned, rubbing his temples “Did you see the Snorlax who hit us?”

“Snorlax?” Red replied, weakly, “I thought it was a Golem….” He tried looking around them, unsure where they were, but combined with the migraine impeding his vision, the room they were in was dimly lit. Save for light shining in from what appeared to be a small window close to the ceiling looking out on an illuminated room, virtually no light was present in their room. Red felt around the room, trying to find a door or something that would let them out, but all he felt was the metal walls of the room. 

Something else caught his attention though when he was feeling around the room. The texture of the walls felt different than normal metal. He knew they were metal though, because they made that distinct metallic clang when he banged his fist against them. It was almost rubbery, smooth to the touch and very sticky as he brushed his hands against it. Though, he wasn’t sure it was coming from the wall or if it was coming from him, like he was wearing a glove of some kind over his hands. He clenched his fists, feeling if there was any resistance that a normal glove would give, but nothing. He was able to move his hands and fingers freely. Red couldn’t feel the presence of a glove on him, but he felt the rubber of one when he touched something else. 

“Hey Blue?” he called out to his friend “Do the walls feel… weird to you too?”

“The walls?” Blue replied, “I think we’re the ones that feel weird, Red. Lemme touch you for a minute.” The trainer walked over to his friend, just able to make out his silhouette in the dim light, and put his hands on his body, feeling him over. 

“Hah… that’s… woah that’s cold!” Red moaned, the feeling of Blue’s hand against his body was surprising, “But… that doesn’t feel like your skin.” 

“And you’re not wearing your normal clothes.” the grandson of Prof. Oak added, “It’s… tighter, and smoother.”

“Yeah, you too.” Red said, putting his own hands on Blue, “It feels really weird…. HEY! THAT’S MY…!” the trainer gulped as Blue reached down and put his hands around his member, which he had only just noticed was completely erect. He looked down and saw in horror that it was sticking right out, with no clothes or underwear overtop of it. Immediately, he got the sinking feeling that he was completely naked in that cell. He reached down around his groin, feeling around his scrotum and around his anus. To his surprise, he could feel all the contours of his butt. Every groove and crease of it, as well as the crack itself. He didn’t reach into it, but he had the strangest feeling he could if he wanted to. 

“Oops! Sorry. I wasn’t expecting that to be there.” Blue blushed, before reaching down and finding his own sticking out as well, erect just like Red’s, “Holy shit… what’s going on?” 

“I-I don’t know!” Red exclaimed, placing his hands over his member, in an attempt to cover himself. 

The headache began to give way slightly, allowing their senses to focus more. Just in time for them to be blinded by intense lights turning on suddenly above them. Both boys winced and groaned, covering their fragile eyes as they slowly got used to the brightness. The sound of locks unlatching rang through the small chamber as an unseen door swung open, creaking and scratching on its metal hinges. 

“What now?” Blue said, rubbing the last few spots out of his vision.

“Ah, good!” a familiar, militaristic voice rang from the door, “You're both up. Perfect!” They watched as the matching silhouette to go with the commanding voice came into view, leaving no doubts in their minds who this person was.

“Lt. Surge?” Red asked, confused, “What are you doing here?”

“What are we doing here? Hey, lieutenant! You get a short circuit or something? Answer us!” Blue shouted at the man.

“What’s going on?!” they both yelled in unison. The army man ignored the shouts and simply walked forwards, the light illuminating his face. He paid their outfits no mind and their exposed parts. Speaking of those, the two looked down at their bodies and at themselves, and were horrified to see what they had become. 

“WHAT ARE WE WEARING?!?!” the two shouted together. Both of their outfits where based on pokemon. Red’s outfit was mostly a dark orange, with a pale patch on his stomach and brown gloves and what seemed to be rather thick rubber combat boots which were designed to resemble a Raichu’s hind paws. Blue’s outfit was similar in that it also resembled a Pokémon. His was mostly yellow, save for two brown lines running horizontally across his back, and he wore yellow gloves and thick yellow combat boots in the shape of a Pikachu’s hind paws. The rubber outfit was very tight against their skin and had been thoroughly shined, glowing in the light. Just like they thought, the outfit was open at their groin, letting their penises hang out of the latex. 

“Well… I see my men are excited to get started.” the lieutenant miffed. 

“EXCITED?!” Blue screamed, “How is any of this exciting?!” 

“Quiet, soldier!” Lt. Surge flipped almost immediately from being a general silent creep to being a full blown, over the top drill sergeant. Red and Blue scrambled to stand at attention in front of him. His raw energy and stature compelled them to obey his commands purely out of fear. “I decide what you feel and what you think, do you hear me?!” 

“Y-yes, sir!” they both clapped back, fearing the repercussions from the military trained Electric-type gym leader should they fail to respond.

“Good!” the military man braked “Seems that you can listen after all!” he marched forward, closer to the two boys, who trembled slightly as he stared at them. Red and Blue gulped, as despite the man’s short stature, his stare seemed to promise pain if they stepped a toe out of line. The gym leader turned around and headed out of the room, yelling “MARCH!” as he exited. 

“W-what are we supposed to do?” Blue whispered. 

“I-I think we should follow him….” he replied, worried, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this….” 

“You're not the only one.” Blue whispered as he began to walk forwards, “Come on, I don’t think keeping him waiting is a good idea…”

“Yeah, your probably right.” Red said, walking right behind his friend. The two rushed out of their room, trying to catch up to Lt. Surge. 

“Took you two long enough!” the man shouted as they walked down the metal hallway, illuminated by sterile light, “You’ll learn the value of punctuality with time, especially if you want to be a good soldier!” 

“We don’t want to be soldiers!” Blue exclaimed.

“Hmph,” Lt. Surge grunted “I’ll be the judge of that.” He took the two latex clad young trainers to an unmarked metal door with a keycard reader right next to it. Surge pulled out a small grey card and swiped it through the scanner, the door opening with a confirmation sound and a loud swoosh as it retreated into the wall rapidly, leaving behind a rush of air and a room on the other side. 

“Get in.” he ordered, with Red and Blue sheepishly walking inside, standing right next to each other. Lt. Surge filed in after them, standing between them and the door. As soon as they were inside, the door closed behind them, and metal clamps rose from the floor and bolted the two trainers down. 

“What the hell!?” Blue shouted, struggling against the bonds “L-Let us out of here!”

“That’s not going to happen.” Lt. Surge replied, “You’re both untrained, and we have a lot to do before you’re properly trained as my soldiers.” he pressed a button on the wall behind him. Suddenly, the floor below them lurched forward, sending the two trainers further through the room against their will. Lt. Surge walked just behind them as they were taken to parts unknown. 

“WE’RE NOT YOUR SOLDIERS!” they both protested, “And we’re not going to-ACK!” Before they could finish what they were saying, metal arms came down from the ceiling, holding a metal belt in its claws. It clamped the belt to their waist, wrapping itself under their groins as well like a harness. It had a small steel box on in right where their penises were, which forcibly destroyed their erection. When the belt was tightly locked in place, the box in front prevented them access to their groins, locked behind a keyhole on the front. 

“W-What the hell!?” Blue screamed as he stared at the steel block.

“Why is he-” before Red could finish his sentence, a loud whirring noise drew their attention to a new couple of arms coming down “A-Are those tails?” he asked. Indeed, the arms where holding rather large latex tails, one of a Raichu and one of a Pikachu. Both boys paled as they saw that at the end of tails were rather large dildos.

“Oh no!” Blue shouted as the arms moved to their backside, “Nononononono!”

“P-Please doooooooooooooooh!” Red screamed as he felt the tail being forced into his ass. The phallic tip of the tail was shoved deep inside of him, stopping right before the tail proper began. When it reached the end of the phallus, it locked itself in place on the belt, preventing it from being removed. A small bit of rubber spread out from it, covering the whole belt and giving it the same coloration and texture as the rest of their outfits, except for the keyhole on the front, which remained uncovered. Red and Blue gasped for breath as they recoiled from the sudden painful, albeit somewhat pleasurable experience. As the two panted like dogs, the noise of a new pair of arms rang down.

“Oh come on!” Blue shouted, his face flushed red “What now!?”

His question was answered as two pairs of arms came down, this time holding what seemed to be large, rubbery pokemon ears, Raichu and Pikachu respectively. The arms maneuvered over to the boy who matched and pressed the fake ears over their real ones. The devices locked onto their heads with a hiss, preventing them from removing them at all. They acted as a headset, with a microphone coming down from each side to allow them to speak to each other and to Lt. Surge, and the inside of the ear having a speaker hooked up to a radio, with an antennae in the ear itself. Before the two could respond to their new headwear, the ground began to move once again, leading them even deeper into the facility. 

Large doors opened in front of them, with the conveyor belt pulling the Pokéboys through it and into the new, electrifying room. The two gulped as their eyes moved around, taking in all of the features of the room. The conveyor belt had transported them to the Kanto Region’s Power Plant, just north of Lavender Town. The whole area was completely covered with pylons, fuse boxes and power transformers, all of them sparking, with huge bolts of yellow lighting jumping from one to the other. 

“What are we doing here!?” Blue shouted as the conveyer sent them deeper into the plant “My Gramps told me this place was under quarantine due to some powerful electric type that made a home here!” The sound of electricity buzzing and sparking filled the space, and they could make out the violent cry of that Pokémon deep in the plant.

“I-I’m guessing that’s the thing he warned you about…” Red muttered as the shadow of the bird passed over them. It landed on a large Tesla coil just above them, screeching at the electrical wasteland in front of it. 

“It’s a good thing then that I tamed it.” Lt. Surge stated, walking out from behind a nearby pylon. He held up a Great Ball in the air. It sent a red laser up in the air, touching the yellow bird, and transferring it within. “It’s quite useful for keeping people out, since most don’t really wanna fight a Zapdos.” 

The two gulped, realizing just what they were up against, “Hehe… you’re not going to use that against us… are you, Lt. Surge?” Red asked, laughing nervously. 

The soldier stared at him for a good second before responding. “There shouldn't be a reason to, soldier” the man said, pocketing the ball, the bounds holding the boys retracting “Now then, your training begins now!” 

“Training?” Blue asked, “Like we’re going to train and be you-AHH HAHHHHH…!” Blue’s body seized up and his muscles contorted as he felt the object in his ass begin to vibrate violently. It completely incapacitated him, sending him to his knees and overwhelming him with stimuli. 

“Blue!” Red screamed as he looked at his friend, before growling at the man in front of them “What did you do to hi- AHHHHHHHH HAHAAAAAAAAAA!” he screamed as he felt the same thing as Blue, collapsing to his knees as well.

“You don’t speak without permission!” Lt. Surge barked at the two, “Understood!?”

“Hah… we understand!” they both pleaded, begging him to stop the vibrations. 

“Hmph” the man grunted, the vibrations stopping as quickly as they started, leaving both Pokeboys on the ground, panting. 

“Hah… hah….” Red clawed his way back up, recovering from the experience. He stood back up on his two feet standing straight up and staring at the lieutenant. Blue took a little longer to get to Red’s level, but he managed to stand up as well. Both boys stood at attention, waiting for Lt. Surge to give them orders, even more fearful than before now that they knew the consequences of disobeying the gym leader. 

“Hmph, at least you know how to stand at attention” he said as he walked closer to the two “That’s a start, but we have plenty of work ahead of us though” Blue had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming at the man. 

Lt. Surge brushed past them and headed further into the Power Plant, with Red and Blue following closely behind him. He lead them to a large clearing deep inside, with transistors and fuses and Tesla coils all sparking and charging with power around them. The amount of energy around them was staggering to say the least. One wrong move and electrocution was a near certainty. The lieutenant walked over to the middle of the battlefield, and pointed for Red and Blue to stand at either side of them and face each other. 

“Alright, soldiers,” he began, “You’re about to start the military training that you will continue for the rest of your life. You will like every second of it, you will grow to love it, and by the time we are done, you will be perfect soldiers” he walked around the two, before stopping right in front of Red and staring at him right in the eye, making the boy sweat slightly. “Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-yes, sir!” Red shouted, nervous. Lt. Surge moved over to his partner across from him, staring him straight in the eye as well. Blue, however, didn’t crack quite like Red did, and stood his ground, and refused to answer him. 

“Hmph. Let’s begin with some combat training. Defend yourself from my assault!”

“Wait, what!?” Red screamed, his eyes widening as Surge charged at him, “Gah!” he gasped as the military man landed a powerful punch right into the trainer’s gut. The gym leader put his military combat training to the test on the two latex clad Pokémon trainers, giving them virtually no chances to defend themselves or counterattack, not that they knew how to in the first place.

“Hey! Stop that!” Blue charged forward, trying to get at Lt. Surge from the back to help his friend, but the lieutenant was well prepared, and countered. He turned around and grabbed Blue, throwing him to the ground, incapacitating him fairly easily. Blue groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Ugh… not much cushioning in these suits.” he moaned. 

“You’re telling me!” Red added, clutching his stomach, “You’re not-ACK! USED AS HIS PUNCHING BAG!!!” 

“Stop talking, soldiers!” the lieutenant berated them, “In the heat of battle, you can’t afford to be distracted. A single second wasted can be the difference between life and death on the battlefield!” 

“When the hell are we gonna be on a fucking battlefield!?” Blue shouted as he climbed back on his feet, but not before being sent back down to his knees by the intense vibrations from the tail plug. 

“DO NOT TALK TO YOUR SUPERIORS LIKE THAT, SOLDIER!!!” Lt. Surge yelled, his face red with fury, “IS THAT CLEAR?! I OWN YOU DAMMIT! YOU’RE LIFE IS MINE, AND YOU WILL RESPECT AND FEAR ME AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!” 

“ACK!! YES SIR!!!” Blue barely managed to get his reply out the pleasure was so intense. The metal chastity belt around his waist and groin made it impossible for him to gain an erection from the constant vibrations. The torment quit as soon as he atoned, and he slowly got back up, just as Red was pummeled into the ground. 

“What about you, soldier?!” Surge growled at Red, who was still laying on the floor “Anything to add?”

“N-No sir…” Red squeaked out, “Just a question…”

“Hmm, go ahead, you have my permission to speak.”

“It’s just… why are we wearing these suits? Is it too much to ask that, sir?” the boy asked softly, fear shining in his eyes. 

“Hmph… I guess I can at least give you that much.” Lt. Surge took a deep breath, “These suits are meant to increase your focus by making it impossible to focus on any external factors. The earpieces can negate all outside sound, the suit blocks out all outside particulates, and the chastity belt and tail plug discourages any potential… unneeded sexual desires….” 

“That’s… pretty ingenious actually….” Red gazed up at his lieutenant. 

“They’re also… my favorite Pokémon….” Lt. Surge couldn’t help but blush, “Raichu and Pikachu I mean. B-but that’s not important. Get up, men!” The two scrambled to their feet, standing at attention once again. The lieutenant took them to the other side of the electric battlefield, where they saw two apparatuses connected to the fuses that surrounded the field. He pointed to the two latex clad trainers, and silently ordered them to get in the apparatuses, which they did so fearfully. He then clamped their arms and legs into the restraints built in, strapping them inside. Both boys stared in fear as Lt. Surge walked around them, looking over them, checking each of the restraints.

“Good, everything is looking good” he muttered as he stepped away.

“What’s looking good? Us in these things?” Blue whispered under his breath, but he froze as he saw the glare from the man.

“Did you say something, trooper?” he growled out

“N-No sir…” Blue squeaked “Nothing at all…”

“Hmph, that’s what I thought” Surge responded, taking a step backwards. He pulled out a remote from his pocket, presumably the same one that he’d been using the activate their vibrators. 

That must be the master remote for the whole facility, including us. Red thought. 

“A soldier must be able to withstand all kinds of punishment and environmental hazards.” the lieutenant addressed them, “As you will be in my gym, working with electricity constantly, you need a tolerance to that sort of thing.” The two bound trainers gulped as they pieced together what these restraints were for. They closed their eyes in anticipation for the pain. 

“Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Red screamed as he felt electricity course through his whole body, making it shake and twitch within the constraints of their bindings. Blue felt the same electricity as his friend, and he took it just as painfully. 

“The latex uniforms you wear are good insulators, and they’ll help you to take on the electricity. But the rest is up to you. You will be able to take any non-lethal voltage, and you will do it without flinching!” neither of the boys answered him, instead, they had gone slightly slack, panting heavily as they recovered from their electrocution. 

“Do I make myself clear?!” Lt. Surge barked. 

“Y-you’re insane!” Blue retorted, “WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ANYONE CAN HANDLE-AHHHH!!!!” 

“Why do you keep disobeying orders, soldier?!” he roared, turning on the vibrator in his butt, “Do not speak until I tell you to speak!!” 

“O-OKAY! OKAY, I’M SORRY! I WON'T TALK BACK!” Blue screamed in between moans. Lt. Surge growled and turned to Red, who was still panting in his pod

“Any comments soldier?”

“N-None sir” he said, looking at the man straight in the eye as he did so. Fear filled his pupils, his eyes dripping with tears and anguish as he stared down the man that held his fate in his hands. 

“Good, because I have to turn on your obedience mode now for the next part of your training.” 

“Obedience m-.” before either of them could finish, a loud ping rang through their headset, followed by a low buzzing that was nearly inaudible. Their bodies locked up in their restraints, and when he released, they calmly fell to the floor, landing on their feet and standing attention. Their faces were drained of all emotion, and their eyes looked ahead, wide and drone-like. They were walking dolls now, at the command of Lt. Surge and only him, waiting for his orders.

“Obedience mode active” both of them said in an emotionless tone, staring blankly at Surge. 

“Good, everything seems to be in working order.” Lt. Surge said, “The buzzing being emitted from the headsets is a brainwave altering frequency. It interferes with the directions your brain gives to your bodies as well as everything about your mind, and puts them under my control using this microphone in the remote. Now, all you can do is whatever I tell you to do.” Neither boy reacted to these news, instead they simply stood at attention. 

“Repeat after me.” he began, “I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge!” 

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge!” both said, monotonously. 

“Good!” the man barked, a small smile forming on his face “Now, repeat it five more times!”

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge. I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge. I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge. I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge. I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge.” The drones each did what they were told and repeated the mantra back to their master five times. Each time the message became more ingrained in their minds, seeping deeper into their id, until it became one with it. Lt. Surge smirked as he ordered to repeat again and again, each time the number grew, going from five to ten to fifty and finally, a hundred. The two simply did as they were told, repeating the words. It infected their minds so thoroughly that it became one with the superego and ego of their essence as well, becoming stitched to the fabric of their realities. Every word they repeated became gospel to them, nothing more than the absolute truth. 

“Good, that should be enough for now.” he mused, “Abort obedience mode!” 

“Gaah!” both of them groaned, falling to their knees, the world around them spinning and melting into nothing more than a giant mess of colors. 

“Wh-what just happened?” Blue asked, the world beginning to come back into focus, “Lt. Surge!” 

“Yes, soldier?” he replied. 

“What happened to us, sir?” the trainer asked, adding on the “sir” honorific at the end of his sentence. He did so not out of fear, but out of respect and obligation, like a true soldier would when addressing his superior officer. Blue’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands in complete shock. “Did… did I just say that?” 

“Y-You did…” Red said, equally surprised by his friends words, “What is going on?!” 

“You’re beginning to understand your role.” the lieutenant said, “In due time, that will become natural to you, and you will think nothing of calling me sir and obeying my every order.” 

“That won’t happen, sir.” Blue retorted, “GAH! I DID IT AGAIN!” 

“Of course you did” he said with a smirk, “And you’ll keep doing it every time you speak to me! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir!” the two stood at attention, giving their superior officer a salute. Their reply shocked themselves, as they had never done anything so formal and outgoing before when talking to the lieutenant. It shook them to their very core, but something about it was comforting to them, like it was meant to be that way, and that it was always meant to be that way. Something felt right about saluting Lt. Surge and addressing him as sir. They couldn’t explain it, and right now the didn’t want to explain it, but the feeling kept lingering, nagging them from the back of their minds. 

“Good!” the man said, the two lowering the arms “Now, I think that’s enough training for today, and it’s getting late. I’ll show you to your barracks. Follow me.” Lt. Surge walked away from the battlefield, with Red and Blue following them, subconsciously eager to see where he was leading them. 

He lead them through twisting corridors of transistors and reactors and coils, with electricity sparking over their heads like a lattice arch in a garden. Soon, they reached a large metal door, nearly identical to the one they had gone through earlier, down to the keycard reader. The only difference was a small plaque on the side that read ‘Barracks’. Without saying another word, Lt. Surge swiped the same card he had used earlier, making the door open with a loud clunk

“Go inside” he said. Neither Red or Blue said a word, instead they silently walked inside the room. The room was sparsely decorated, with nothing more than pair of shower heads in one corner with mirror right below them, a camera on the back wall, a small window overlooking the area where they had been training earlier, and a single, king sized bed. The two boys looked at each other confused and looked back to Surge

“Um, can I ask you something, sir?” Red asked, wincing at the sensations that ran through as he called the man that

“Hm, that’s not the correct way to address your superior, soldier, but I’ll let it slide this time” the man said, nodding at him “Speak freely”

“Sir, where is the other bed?” the latex clad boy asked. 

“There isn’t one. You two will share a bed.” 

“WH-WHAT?!” Blue cried, his face stricken with shock. 

“I want to promote brotherhood between my men, and I expect them to be comrades in every sense of the word.” he explained, taking a step backwards and exiting the room, “You will share everything in this room. Is that clear, men?” 

“Yes sir!” they stood at attention and gave him another salute, once again shocking them. The lieutenant smiled and turned around, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound of a lock securing itself echoed from the door, trapping them inside and leaving both boys alone in the small room. Both of them lowered their arms and let out a sigh of relief at being alone. 

“That was the weirdest day of my life.” Red sighed. 

“You’re telling me.” Blue groaned, “I wake up in a completely unknown place and now I have to follow the orders of the lieutenant?” He looked surprised when he said lieutenant at the end of his sentence, as if that wasn’t what he meant to say, “Huh? I can’t call him anything else!” 

“What did you mean to call him?” his companion asked. 

“Anything that wasn’t respectful!” he replied, “But I physically can’t do it! Lt. Surge. Sir. The lieutenant. I literally cannot say what I want to say. It’s like my mind is fighting it!” 

“Holy crap…” Red muttered, “All right let me try… Sir. Crap!” he exclaimed, looking at his friend “I-I can’t call him anything else either!”

“Perfect!” Blue exclaimed, turning around and stomping over to the bed “Now we're stuck in a power plant being trained to be soldier and we cant even insult him!”

“I mean… I don’t really want to insult him….” Red admitted, “I-I think I like being here. Training and obeying him.” 

“What?! Nononono don’t you go braindead on me now, loser!” Blue shook him senseless, “I didn’t haul you all this way, basically dragging you out of Pallet Town just for you to lose faith this soon!” 

“Y-Yeah!” Red stammered, shaking his head a little “Sorry Blue, I-I have no idea what just came over me there…”

“Hmph” the other boy grunted, letting go of Red and walked back to the bed, plopping down on it “Gah!” he exclaimed, jumping a little.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine” the orange haired trainer said, blushing slightly “I just sat on this.” he pointed at the rubber Pikachu tail sticking out of his ass.

“Oh….” Red responded, wincing slightly as he walked to bed, sitting down carefully. He glanced backwards to the two pillows and then back to his friend, “Guess we should be getting ready to sleep?”

“Yeah, guess we should” Blue said, lifting up his foot and grabbing one of the boots, tugging hard. After what felt like five minutes, the boot slipped off his foot with a rather loud squeaking noise, revealing that the latex suits they were wearing covered them fully, as Blue’s feet were encased in bright yellow latex, made to look like a Pikachu’s paws, just like his boots “Well, that just great! Even my feet are coated in this damn stuff!” he shook his head and repeated the process on his other foot, Red doing the same. After a few minutes, the boys dumped their boots at the end of the bed and climbed inside the bed, Blue on the left and Red on the right, their backs turned to each other, and their tails touching. 

“Stay strong, Red.” Blue said, “We’ll get out of here soon!” 

“Right.” he replied, before drifting off to sleep, retreating to the land of dreams, praying that none of them contained the lieutenant.

===/One Week Later/===

Red yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, the light of the pylons outside the room hitting his eyes

“Gah!” he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes before reaching behind him and shaking his bedmate slightly, “Rise and shine, Blue.”

“Bleh.” the Pikachu boy groaned as he slowly woke up, sitting up just like his partner, “Alright I’m up!” 

“C’mon!” the Raichu boy said, hopping out of bed, “We gotta get started on our training! We don’t wanna make the lieutenant angry!” Blue shivered and got out of the bed, shaking his head.

“No, we don’t.” he said, unconsciously reaching for the area around his tail. Red nodded and walked over to the showers in the corner of the room, turning on the hot water and steeping inside, feeling the hot water wash over his rubber coated body. The headset that was their Pokémon ears was completely waterproof. 

“Ah, this is nice.” he moaned as the other shower turned on. Red ignored his friend and simply stared at himself in the full length mirror right below the shower head. He smiled as he looked over himself, glancing at every single detail of his suit, “Y’know I think I look way better in this than in my civilian outfit.” he grinned as he stared at the long tail that was attached to his ass

“Yeah?” Blue replied, “You’re probably right. These ears and tail are really nice. I actually like how the tail’s in me, not just on me.” 

“Same here.” Red turned off the shower, drying himself off with the towel folded nearby. When he put the towel back down, he stared himself in the mirror, repeating the mantra that he learned back on his first day of training. 

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge.” he said to his reflection. 

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge.” Blue repeated back, chanting the mantra like gospel. Both of them repeated those words for a minute or two before turning around and walking back to their bed, sitting down carefully and slipping on their combat boots over their rubber feet. With their boots on, they proceeded to stand in front of the bed at attention, waiting for the lieutenant to arrive and give them their orders. They didn’t have to wait long, as the loud sound of the door unlocking made them stand even straighter as it swung open, revealing Lt. Surge.

“Morning, soldier!” he exclaimed.

“Good Morning, sir!” they both said, saluting their superior. 

“At ease!” he said, both boys dropping their arms, “I see my men are eager to get started on their daily training.” 

“Yes, sir!” they chanted back. 

“Good!” he responded “Let’s move then!” he turned around and began walking away

“Yes sir!” they called as they took off, keeping pace with Surge. Soon the three reached the now familiar grounds at the center of the plant, and the two pokemon boys took their positions without being told, one at each side of Lt. Surge. 

“Begin!” he said, starting the first part of their training regiment. After a whole week of training, the two had gotten good at defending themselves against his attacks, and even managed to land a few hits on him. But despite this, surge still managed to knock both of them to the ground after a few minutes.

“Owww!” Blue moaned, rubbing the side of his head as he sat up, “Thank you lieutenant for the combat training.” 

“Hmph. You two are improving at least” the lieutenant said as he walked towards their electric shock training apparatuses. 

“Oh, I hate this one….” the Pikachu moaned. 

“Me too…” the Raichu agreed, “Sir, do we have to do this part?” 

“What was that? Are you disobeying me, soldiers?” Lt. Surge shot them a glare, which shut down any disobedience they might have been thinking about at that moment regarding the electricity training. 

“N-No sir!” Red squeaked as he climbed into his device, the clamps locking around his arms and legs. Blue did the same, not wanting to get punished by the yellow haired gym leader. 

“Good. You’re learning quickly that you have no free will.” he said, turning on the electricity. Both boys began to twitch slightly, the electricity coursing through their bodies. There was pain, but it wasn’t enough to make them scream in agony like they had been doing on their first days. Instead, the two merely winced as the electric shocks continued through their body. They endured the pain, and came out on top, keeping the lieutenant in their minds. When the training was done, and they were released from their clamps, they breathed a sigh of relief, standing on their feet as the exercise was over. 

“Hah…” Red gasped, “Thank you lieutenant for the electric shock training.” Blue nodded, still panting as he stepped off his machine and joined Red in front of him. 

“Hmm… that was excellent, men!” he boomed, “That was your best performance yet. I think this deserves a reward!” 

“A-A reward?” Blue asked, glancing over to his friend, who shrugged in confusion, “What do you mean, sir?” 

“You’ll find out.” Lt. Surge reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal key. He knelt down and put the key inside the locks on each of their chastity belts and turned it. Pins and tumblers moved within the lock as the latex covering it seemed to retract back into the belt, releasing it and letting the front of chastity belt fall to the ground with a satisfying ping as they hit the metal floor. Their members hung limp between their legs, but that didn’t last long, as it shot up like a daisy, the erection a welcome sight to the deprived trainers. Both of them blushed a bright red as they stared at each other’s package, before turning their attention back to Lt. Surge, who smiled and held up the controller. Both boys paled slightly, recognizing as the controller for their tail vibrators. 

“Uh oh…” they gasped. Surge ignored their comment and pressed a couple of buttons, both of them shutting their eyes, expecting the familiar, painfully strong vibrations. However, this time the vibrations were much less pronounced, being barely more than a rumble in their butts.

“Gaah!” Red moaned, his knees trembleling in arousal as he stared down at his erection. Where a second ago it was simply hard, now it was twitching painfully, and every slight rumble from his tail plug made it twitch even more. He gulped and glanced to his side, seeing that his friend was in a similar position, barely able to stay on his feet as pent up sexual energy coursed through his body. 

“The tails can be used for both punishment and rewards.” Lt. Surge told them, “This is how I will reward you for good behavior and following orders. If you continue being my obedient soldiers, then maybe I’ll give you back access to your rears, and you can do something more… personal with those erections.” both Pokéboys looked at the lieutenant with tears in their eyes. “Now, cum.” he commanded, pressing another button on the remote.

“Gyaaaaaaaaaaaah!” both of them exclaimed as their vibrators went up to full power. They buckled slightly and came, a long thick line firing out like rockets from their dicks. They both fell backwards onto their assas, panting heavily as they looked up to Surge. “T-Thank you for letting us cum, sir!” they both gasped out, recovering quickly and standing back on their feet, giving a thankful salute to their master.

“We will never disobey you, Lt. Surge!” they both exclaimed happily. The lieutenant didn’t respond yet, instead, be bent down and grabbed the front of the chastity belts and put the back on, locking them once again. The two soldiers didn’t respond, and instead continued saluting as the latex coated the front of the belt once again. They expected to be locked in chastity again, seeing it as a sign of their devotion to their superior. 

“Good!” their master barked, “Then let’s continue. Obedience mode, activate!” the two boys went slightly cross eyed as the loud ping went through their ears, making them both fall into a trance.

“Obedience mode active” they droned.

“Say those words again. Let them marinate in your minds.” he ordered.

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge.” they repeated emotionlessly, “We will never disobey you, Lt. Surge.”

“Good!” the gym leader said “I have new sentences for you to repeat.” he cleared his throat before continuing “Lt. Surge is my master! He is my reason for existing! Only he can allow me to cum! Only he can allow me to feel pleasure and happiness! Only he can make me whole! Repeat that word for word!”

“Lt. Surge is my master!” the two entranced Pokéboys chanted “He is my reason for existing! Only he can allow me to cum! Only he can allow me to feel pleasure and happiness! Only he can make me whole!”

“Good!” he barked “Now, ten more times!” The two drones repeated the phrase ten times, then thrity then seventy and finally two hundred. Each time sticking in their minds more and more permanently, becoming the center of their personas. By the time they were done, if they could think freely at that very second, it was any wonder to them how they didn’t think this before. 

“That’s enough for today.” their master said, “Obedience mode, abort!” both of the boys winced, stumbling slightly as the world around spun in circles for a few seconds. Blinking rapidly, the two Pokeboys stood up straight and stared at Surge, who simply led them back the now familiar hallway to the barracks. A few minutes of walking later, the two walked inside their room, the door slamming behind them and locking.

“Phew….” Red muttered, sitting down on the bed, “Today was rough.”

“Tell me about it” Blue said, taking a seat right next to his partner, “I can’t believe we passed the electric exercise that well!”

“Yeah, same here!” the Raichu boy exclaimed with a huge smile as he pulled of his boots, wiggling his rubbery toes as he set them down at the foot of the bed. He looked around as his friend pulled his own rubbery footwear, “Hey, I’m gonna take a quick shower.”

“Fine!” the Pikachu boy grunted as he pulled on his left boot, which seemed to be stuck, “I’ll join ya as soon as I get this thing off!” 

“Okay.” Red said with a small giggle, seeing as Blue always had trouble taking those off. He stepped underneath the showerhead and turned it on, moaning slightly as hot water fell on him, washing away all of the sweat. He glanced at himself in the mirror, his eyes traveling down to his crotch, smiling “You know, after he put these on, I never thought I would ever have an erection again, much less cum, but the master proved me wrong, eh?” instead of an answer, he heard a rather loud gasp. He turned around, seeing Blue staring at him with wide eyes, his foot free of his boot. The look on his face made Red think he had just beat a Clefairy. 

“W-What did you just call the lieutenant?” he asked.

“Master.” Red repeated, calmly. 

“W-Why?!” Blue exclaimed

“I dunno….” the Raichu boy said with a shrug as he turned off the shower “It felt like the right thing to call him.”

“Wha-… y’know… I think you’re right actually….” the Pikachu boy muttered, holding his head, “Gah, I’m getting a headache… I need sleep.” Blue laid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow and doing his due diligence to make sure he didn’t lay on his tail and the plug connected to it.. Red shook his head and finished drying himself, walking over to his side and laying down gently. He smiled as he felt Blue’s tail touch his own as he closed his eyes.

“Night buddy” he muttered as he drifted off

“Night…” his bedmate muttered back, both of them collapsing into deep sleep.

===/One Month Later/===

The Raichu boy yawned, slowly rolling over to his side and cracking his eyes open, but instead of seeing the usual light from the window, he saw a shiny expanse of yellow.

“Rise and shine!” Blue chirped, as he stood over his still groggy bedmate.

“Wagh, morning Blue.” Red muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. The Pikachu boy smiled and walked over to the shower. 

“Come on, we have to get ready before master comes get us.”

“Y-Yeah.” Red groaned as he stretched before following his friend to the shower. Both of them stood in the running water, cleaning the sweat off of their bodies and getting their suits thoroughly shined for the day, all while chanting their daily mantras in the mirror. Each word furthered their programming as they passed by their lips. As Red scrubbed himself, he couldn't help but glance at the other shower and at his friend, smiling slightly as he saw the Pikachu boy playing around with his tail, in an attempt to clean it. He reached back and grabbed his own long and lanky Raichu tail, scrubbing the grime off of it, moaning slightly as he did so. The sensations sent memories of obedience through his mind, of him obeying his master and being a good soldier, and that made the smile on his face grow even larger.

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge!” Red chanted in the mirror “I will never disobey him! Lt. Surge is my master! He is my reason for existing!”

“Only he can allow me to cum!” Blue chanted right next to him. 

“Only he can allow me to feel pleasure and happiness! Only he can make me whole!” both said in unison. They shut off the shower, dried themselves off, and slipped their boots on. Once those were on, they stood in front of the bed, backs straight, arms to their sides, and their feet together, waiting for their superior officer to arrive. After a minute, the locks of their door where lifted and the door swung open, with Lt. Surge walking inside. 

“GOOD MORNING, SIR!!” they both shouted, giving their commanding officer a salute. The man saluted them back, thought not as fervently as his troops had. 

“At ease, troops!” he barked, “At ease.” The two stopped saluting to their master, lowering their arms and placing them behind their backs, keeping their backs straight. “Follow me!”

“Yes sir!” they responded. Lt. Surge walked around the room, inspecting their barrack, making sure everything was spick and span, before leading them out of the room. The two boys walked right behind him, smiling as the three walked back into the training ground, where the boys took their positions. Surge took his spot in the middle and looked at the two of them.

“Today we're gonna do something a little different.” he said, much to the confusion of the two boys.

“What do you mean, sir?” Red asked.

“Instead of trying to disable me, today you're gonna be going against each other.” their master explained, “The winner gets a… nice reward. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” both boys exclaimed, readying themselves for the impending battle. Lt. Surge sounded the whistle, in the form of a slight vibration in their butts, and the battle commenced. 

The two comrades, while kind and helpful off of the battlefield, were vicious and bitter rivals on it. The promise of a reward from their superior officer and favorite person in the world was enough to have them fight to the death. Through their training with the lieutenant, they had learned much about hand to hand close quarters combat, and had become effective at blocking, countering, and attacking their opponents. Blue had become especially proficient with his fists, becoming somewhat of a boxer. He was like a Hitmonchan, light on his feet, but his fists packed enough of a punch to knock out his opponent in seconds. Red knew this, and kept his distance, using his superior legs, with their longer range, to keep that distance and lay down the punishment on his friend. When attacks were landed, the two didn’t falter at first, instead absorbing and suppressing the pain, and giving it right back tenfold. 

“Grr, you're getting faster.” the Raichu boy growled, shrugging off a punch to the chest.

“Heh, thanks.” the Pikachu boy said with a grin, “Now come on, I’ll finish this thing!” Blue charged at his comrade, ready to lay down a vicious punch. Red prepared himself for the attack, raising his leg high in the air, and pile driving it right down on Blue’s head as soon as he was in range of the attack. The Pikachu soldier went down in seconds, the force of the attack on his head too great for him to bear. The Raichu soldier smirked, panting as he looked at his friend, who groaned on the floor. 

“Ugh… that’s gonna hurt in the morning….” he groaned, struggling to stand back up.

“Hehe, sorry Blue.” Red said, a smug smile on his face, “Guess I’m the better fighter, eh?” He reached down and offered his hand to the fallen comrade, who took it thankfully. Red hoisted his friend back up on his feet, putting his arm around his shoulder, supporting him while he recovered from the boot to his crown. 

“Good work, men, not to mention a good show of character, Red.” Lt. Surge stepped forward, applauding their fight, “Never leave a fallen comrade behind. That is one of the first rules a soldier must learn. Your comrades are your life, and you must trust them to have your back, at all times.”

“Thank you, sir.” Red said, a huge grin on his face at the praise he was receiving. He felt like a deity had just blessed him, ensuring his future would be a bright one, and his actions would never cost him. For Red and Blue, comparing their master to a deity was not hyperbole, but a fact of life. 

“I think it's time that you receive your reward for your victory, trooper!” Surge said, walking closer to the Raichu boy with a familiar silver key. Red had to bite his tongue to keep himself from squealing as he felt the tumblers and pins of his chastity belt opening, the thing falling to the ground with a thunk.

“Th-thank you, sir!!!” Red couldn’t stop smiling, as his cock grew harder, standing up straight and erect in a few seconds. Despite the long wait since he had it taken off last, he hesitated to grab the erection, waiting for Lt. Surge to give him permission. 

“Well, what are you waiting for, soldier?” he asked, wondering what was taking him so long, “You earned your freedom. Have at it!” the boy looked at his master with wide eyes, completely shocked by what he had just told him. 

“Y-yes, sir!” Red said, grabbing hold of the rod, shivering as it sent arousal all through his body before he even began pumping. 

“W-Wow…” Blue muttered, shamelesly staring at his friend as he masturbated. Shame had long since been abandoned by the two of them, thanks to their programming, instead, the Pikachu soldier felt happy for his friend chance to relieve himself.

The feeling of the rubber against his rod was heavenly. Red felt his mind melt away as he pumped his erection, vigorously working it, trying to get the cum out as fast as he could. Ecstasy wafted over the soldier, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling as he craved the inevitable release. However, he held back, waiting for his master to command him to. He continued pumping, edging himself numerous times until he received that coveted word from Lt. Surge. 

“Cum.” his master said.

“Gaaaaah!” Red moaned as he buckled, hearing the magic word. As soon as the words were spoken, a long, thick line of seed flew out of his erection, splattering the ground in front of him and leaving the Raichu soldier panting, red in the face.

“Th-thank you, master!” Red said, groveling at Lt. Surge’s feet, showing his absolute devotion to the military leader. 

“It was a well earned reward, soldier.” the lieutenant said, turning to Blue, “Reequip you partner’s equipment.”

“Yes sir!” Blue said, giving the man a quick salute before getting down on all four and grabbing the front of Red’s chastity belt. He approached his friend and gently reattached it to the other boy’s groin. The Raichu smiled as his friend put it back on him, locking his member away until their master willed it to appear again.

“Alright, follow me!” the gym leader barked. Both boys nodded and marched behind their master, glancing at each other in confusion.

“Isn’t it a bit early?” Blue whispered to his friend.

“Yeah, it is.” Red whispered back, “Wonder what the master has planned…” Soon, the three reached the barracks, with Surge ordering the two inside. Both boys walked inside and stood at attention in front of their bed.

“Alright, you're next training bit will take place here.” he explained calmly “You will stay in your room until tomorrow.”

“Yes sir” the two soldiers agreed.

“Obedience mode, activate!” Both boys twitched as the loud ping rang through their heads, placing them back into their trance.

“Obedience mode active.” the two drones chanted. 

“I’m going to give you two your new names now.” Lt. Surge stated, turning to Blue first, “Repeat this: my name is Pikachu, not Blue. I have always been Pikachu. I have never been called Blue.” 

“My name is Pikachu, not Blue.” Blue repeated, “I have always been Pikachu. I have never been called Blue.” the young soldier was unphased by the change in identity, merely repeating the command in that same monotonous voice. Lt. Surge turned to Red to tell him something similar. 

“Now your turn. Repeat this: my name is Raichu, not Red. I have always been Raichu. I have never been called Red.” 

“My name is Raichu, not Red.” he repeated, just like his comrade, “I have always been Raichu. I have never been called Red.” 

“Good. Repeat this mantra one thousand times, and then fall straight asleep. When you wake up, you will have no memory of your previous names.” Lt. Surge opened the door to their barracks, stepping aside so they could enter, “Now go.” Diligently, they marched into the room, repeating their new identities like the good drones they were. They marched over to the mirrors and blankly stared at their reflections as they continued chanting.

“My name is Pikachu, not Blue.” the Pikachu suited boy chanted, “I have always been Pikachu. I have never been called Blue.”

“My name is Raichu, not Red.” the Raichu suited boy chanted, “I have always been Raichu. I have never been called Red.” 

When each reached their eight hundredth chant, they backed away from the mirrors, and crawled in bed. They didn’t bother with worrying about their boots or tails, instead laying on their backs, and letting the tails dig deeper into their butts. All they cared about was the mantra, and when they chanted it for the thousandth time, their eyes immediately shut, and they fell unconscious, deep in REM sleep in a split second. In their dreams, the last of their previous names dissolved into nothingness, fading away into the fog of their minds, never to be found again. 

===/One Year Later/===

“Gaah!” the brown haired solder yawned as he sat up on the bed, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He looked to his left and smiled as he saw his bedmate doing the same. The two had been bunking together for so long, they knew each others’ sleep patterns, wake up times, and morning regiments like the backs of their rubbery hands. Not that it mattered that much, as all of those things were the same between the two of them. 

“Morning Raichu.” his friend said with a smile, already wide awake. 

“Morning Pikachu.” he replied, smiling back, “Let’s get ready for the day. Master Surge told us it was going to be an important one today.” 

“Right! We shouldn’t keep him waiting!” Pikachu shot out of bed, making it properly and heading straight for the shower, washing himself quickly. Raichu wasn’t far behind, quickly following his friend into the water. The two stared at their reflections and, like they did every morning, chanted their mantras.

“I am a soldier under the orders of Lt. Surge.” they chanted, “Lt. Surge is my master. I will never disobey him.” As of late, they had been chanting a foreshortened version of the daily mantra, under the orders of Lt. Surge himself, feeling that the mantra took up too much time during their morning regiment. Neither soldier shed a tear over the deletion of the second half of their chant, trusting their master too much to care. After the chants, the two quickly dried themselves off and slipped on their boots, standing at attention in front of the door. This time, their bodies weren’t the only thing that was rigid. Their faces were drained of emotion as they stood waiting for their master. The change in facial expression sold the military mindset they had been trained in, from happy to see him to stoic like the soldiers they were. 

Soon, the locks of the door rumbled as they dislodged and the door swung open, their master walking inside.

“Good morning, sir!” both of the shouted, saluting the man.

“Morning troops!” he shouted back, “At ease.”

“Yes sir.” they said, lowering their arms and standing at attention once again.

“Now, today is a very special day.” he said, “Can you guess what it is, soldiers?” 

“No, sir.”

“Hmph.” their master responded “Very well then. Follow me and I’ll show you why.” with that, he turned around and left the room, with the two Pokéboys following close behind.

“What do you think Master Surge has planned?” Raichu whispered to his friend as they marched.

“No idea.” Pikachu whispered back as they entered the training grounds, “Wonder if we’re still gonna spar today…”

The electric battlefield looked the same as ever, with the pylons and electric currents flowing through them. Zapdos watched over them from the highest pylon, at ease because its master had shown up to entertain it with his soldiers’ daily training regiment. One thing had changed, and that was the inclusion of a long table in the middle of the room, with two identical wooden boxes on either side of it. Their master stopped at his usual spot, situated right in front of the table, and the two soldiers began to head to their own, but stopped when Surge held up his hand. 

“Not today.” he said, pointing at the ground in front of him, “Stand here.”

“Yes sir.” both of them said, walking over and standing at attention in front of their master.

“You two have grown much over this past year,” Lt. Surge addressed them, “and I’m proud to call you my men.” both Pokeboys smiled slightly and felt a tingle run through their whole body, thanks to the praise from their master. 

“But as soldiers, you need ranks, and so today I will give them to you.” He turned to Raichu, “From now on, you shall have the rank of Sergeant.”

“Thank you sir!” the newly minted Sgt. Raichu exclaimed, giving his master a salute.

“And you,” Surge said, turning to the other boy, “are now a Corporal.”

“Thank you master!” Cpl. Pikachu said, saluting his master as well. 

“Now then, you also need your weapons.” Lt. Surge turned and pointed at the two boxes on the table, “Your weapons are in those boxes. Take one, and trust them with your life.” 

“Yes, sir.” Sgt. Raichu said walking over to the right hand box, which had his rank written on it. He cracked it open, revealing a thin leather belt and three Repeat Balls inside, with a label ingrained into the wood above or below the ball, informing him which Pokémon was contained in each. 

“Jolteon, Electabuzz, and Raichu.” he read, excited to hear those names. He strapped the balls to his waist using the belt, “Thank you master for this generous gift!” 

“Treat them well, and they will protect you.” he told him, before turning to Cpl. Pikachu, who was opening his own box, containing three Repeat Balls as well. 

“Pikachu, Magneton, and Flaaffy.” he read as well, taking the balls and strapping them to his waist just like his comrade, “Thank you master. I’ll treat them well!” 

“I’m sure you will.” he walked around the table and towards the other side of the battlefield, to a passage that neither Sgt. Raichu or Cpl. Pikachu had been down in over a year. Neither remembered what was beyond the opposite wall of pylons, and both seemed nervous to find out. However, they trusted Lt. Surge’s judgement, as it had never lead them astray before. They followed him, putting their emotions away, and letting their master think for them. 

“Now, I think it’s time I have you do the job I have spent so long training you for.” their master said as they walked down the hallway. In the distance, they could hear Zapdos begin to rage as it was trained to do when Lt. Surge wasn’t present. The three eventually reached a tram line that went far away from their base in the Power Plant. Ignoring the screeching of the legendary bird, Surge turned to the two and pointed at the tram, “Get aboard.”

“Yes sir!” both of them exclaimed, slowly climbing inside the vehicle. Though they didn’t show on their faces, both boys were apprehensive and slightly nervous about leaving. Thanks to their programming, their memories about anything from before was fuzzy at best; the Power Plant was their home as far as they knew. But they also knew that their master would never do anything to harm them, so they kept these feelings quiet as Lt. Surge climbed aboard after them, the doors closing with a rather loud hiss. The train levitated off of its platform and whizzed into the tunnel ahead, disappearing into the pitch black darkness. 

“Uh, permission to speak sir?” Raichu asked after minutes of silence.

“Granted, Sargeant.” his master said, also looking at the other one “You can speak freely as well, Corporal. This is not a formal setting. We can be a little looser here.”

“Thank you sir.” the Raichu suited soldier said, “Where exactly are we going?”

“To the Vermillion City Gym, where I am the Gym Leader, and you two will be my bodyguards, servants, and strongest gym trainers.”

“Gym trainers?” Pikachu chimed in, confusion clear in his face.

“Correct. I’ve trained you two specifically for this purpose. From the moment I saw you two when you walked in my gym a year ago, to when you beat me fair and square in my own arena, with minimal casualties on your end, I knew I needed you two on my team; and now, the time has come to put your training to the test. Today will be your first day on the gym floor.” 

Both latex suited soldier nodded, understanding their orders perfectly, but glanced at each other, slightly confused. They didn’t remember challenging Lt. Surge to a battle. The very idea of wanting to fight their master horrified them more than anything else in the world, but they didn’t question it, after all, it was Master Surge who told them this, and he would never lie to them or mislead them. They took it as the literal truth, even if they didn’t understand how it could be true. 

Both of them bowed their heads to their master. “Thank you for this opportunity, master. We will not fail you.” they both said in unison. 

“Good. I expect you two to perform your very best.” Lt. Surge said, “Now you will be stationed at the very end of the gym, right in front of me. You will be the last challenge that the challengers have to face before me. After the electric barricade is powered off, you two will challenge the trainer to a double battle to determine whether they are worthy to face me.” 

“Understood sir.” they said, bowing their heads once again.

“We will make sure that no one unworthy reaches you master.” Pikachu said.

“And to the worthy, we will make sure that they have to truly prove themselves in battle, we will never go easy on them.” Raichu added. Both soldiers sealed the deal with a salute, pledging their strength and loyalty to their master’s goal. 

“Perfect.” their master said, as the tram began to slow down slightly, “And we’ve arrived.” the tram slowed to a stop, bright lights shining in from the glass roof of the tram. As soon as the vehicle came to a complete stop, the door opened with a hiss, the three stepping outside. As soon as they did, Surge led the two boys up the stairs to the gym proper. 

The gym felt oddly familiar to the two soldiers, with the crowds beginning to line up outside the doors, the array of trash cans in the main arena, and the throne area behind a deactivated electrical barricade where Lt. Surge was to wait for challengers. They noticed that several of the trainers and spectators were giving them strange looks as they entered the room, but they paid them no mind. Their minds focused on the task at hand, as they suppressed their emotions and became stoic soldiers for their lieutenant. They simply walked behind the two pylons and stood at attention, their faces completely stoic as their master took his place behind them and shouted at the challengers.

“ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!” he shouted at the top of his lungs “LETS SEE IF ANY OF YOU CAN EVEN REACH ME THIS TIME!”

That was how Raichu and Pikachu spent the rest of the day, simply standing at attention behind the pylons, waiting for a challenger to breach the first line of defenses and approach them. For the most part, they simply stood there, most of the challengers were unable to beat the puzzle, and the few that where, simply did not last long against the two trained Pokéboys. By the time the sun set and the gym closed, not a single challenger had been able to reach their master.

“Well done, troops!” Lt. Surge exclaimed as the doors to the gym locked “You performed perfectly!”

“Thank you sir!” Raichu responded, saluting

“It was our pleasure to do as you order.” Pikachu added, saluting as well.

“Hehe, indeed” their master said, chuckling slightly. He walked closer to the two before speaking again “Now, this won’t happen everyday, but seeing as you performed perfectly on your first time, I believe you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“Thank you sir.” both of them chanted, “If you believe we deserve this reward, then it is you're discretion to apply it!”

“Good answer!” he barked, pulling out the key and unlocking their belts. Both soldiers shivered in arousal as their erections sprang up. Before they could thank their master, however, they felt him grasp their tails and pulling on them hard.

“Guuah!” Raichu moaned as his tail was pulled free from his rear with a loud pop. Pikachu experienced the same feeling as his own tail was removed. 

“You have extra holes now.” their master stated, “Fill them.” he ordered. Without thinking, the two scrambled to get their rears filled again. Raichu, being of a higher rank, filled his first, with Pikachu putting his member inside the newly opened crevice. Both gasped as the rod was stuck inside, the pressure of his ass pushing down on it, and the erection digging deeper despite it. 

“G-Gaah!” Raichu moaned “K-Keep going, Pikachu!”

“Ah, yes sir, ah” Pikachu moaned as well, putting even more energy into getting his friend to cum, as well as making himself do it. However, just as before, they continually edged themselves, reserving the right to decide when they can cum to their master. After two minutes, Pikachu pulled himself out of his friend and turned around. Raichu didn’t hesitate and slid his own erection into his friend’s rubbery hole. Once again, they continued with their rewarding exercise, pumping in and out of the Pikachu trainer’s hole, edging themselves on for a burst, the first in a few months, but again leaving the decision to their master. The restraint they showed as respect for their lieutenant was admirable to say the least. After a few minutes, the two moved to switch again, but where interrupted by the order they were desperately hoping to hear.

“Cum.”

At once, both young men exploded. A continuous stream of semen burst out of their penises, filling Pikachu’s ass with Raichu’s seed, and Pikachu’s seed falling onto the ground, forming a white puddle on the metal floor. Each soldier gasped as their cum was spread, and their tongues hung out their mouths like excited Growlithes. Their faces where bright red as the two fell forwards, collapsing to the ground due to sheer ecstasy. They bowed to their master, unable to thank him enough for what he allowed them to do. Their words were silent, the excitement preventing them from speaking any language. To show his appreciation for their work, Lt. Surge returned their tail plugs to their rightful place, hearing them lock in place, secure in their butts. As they stood up, he put the front cover of their chastity belts back on, sealing their urges away for another day. Each action was met with more thanks from his men. 

“We can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for us, Lt. Surge.” they both said in unison as they rose, giving him a resounding salute.

“Hmph.” the man responded, “Either way, you two have a busy day tomorrow. Your barracks are over there” he pointed to a door at the back of the gym that read “Employees Only”.

“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” they both said, before turning around and walking through the door, hearing it lock behind them. Both soldier smiled as they looked around, seeing that this room was an exact copy from their room in the Power Plant. Both of them removed their boots quickly and headed for the familiar looking showers, turning them on and being hit by a wave of warm water. 

“Ahhhh” Pikachu moaned as the water washed over his rubbery body

“That was amazing!” Raichu said as he looked over to his friend, who was bending over, allowing the water to rinse away the seed that remained.

“It was!” the other soldier agreed, “I hope that Master Surge lets us do that more often!” 

“Same here!” Raichu dried himself off, sat down on the bed and pried his boots off before laying down and heading off to sleep. Pikachu did the same thing, laying face to face with his partner, their tails hanging off the bed, as they drifted off to sleep with each other in their eyes and Lt. Surge on their minds. 

===/One Month Later/===

“Eevee! Use Take Down!” the challenger shouted. 

“Doge it Jolteon!” Raichu ordered his pokemon. In the last month that the two soldiers had been serving at the Vermillion City Gym, this was the first time they were facing an actual challenge.

“Don’t let him escape, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!” the other challenger cried. 

Two challengers had entered the gym, quickly disabled the electrical barrier that blocked their path, and challenged the two of them to a battle. Sgt. Raichu and Cpl. Pikachu weren’t accustomed to two trainers fighting against them together, and it forced them to think differently. The two were synergetic, even more so than they were, causing the two soldiers to become a little nervous. Lt. Surge watched the whole battle unfold, intrigued by the challenge the two newbies were putting up. 

These two are good…. the gym leader thought, They might just be able to beat my two boys. Only a handful of trainers have been able to make it past my soldiers, and here these two are, making it look easy. Hmm….

“Alright Pikachu, let’s finish this thing!” one of the challengers, a boy wearing a bright red hat, shouted “Volt Tackle!” Raichu was unable to respond in time, as his opponent's pokemon slammed into his Jolteon with a shroud of electricity. His Pokémon flew backwards, spirals in its eyes, signalling it had exhausted all of its energy. 

“Haha! Yes, that’s the last one!” the challenger with the Eevee exclaimed, jumping up and down, “Great job, Chase!” 

“You weren’t bad yourself, Trace!” the challenger with the Pikachu known as Chase replied, “You did a great job against that guy in the Pikachu suit!” The two soldiers stepped aside, letting the challengers pass without issue. 

What will Master Surge think of this?! Pikachu thought. 

We’re gonna get punished so bad! Raichu thought, I can already feel it now. My ass is gonna be shaking all night thanks to that vibrator! Raichu looked at his master, expecting him to look disappointed, but instead he saw a smirk and small nod.

“Thanks!” Trace said, glancing back at the two, “What is with those two and their outfits?”

“I dunno” Chase said, shrugging as they approached Lt. Surge “If that’s what they like, I’m not gonna judge em”

“Eh, fair enough” Trace said, stepping up to the podium first. 

“Wait…” Pikachu whispered as soon as the two challengers where out of earshot, “He’s not angry?”

“Doesn't look like he is…” his companion said, “I wonder what’s going on?” 

“You two don’t need to worry about a thing.” Lt. Surge told them over the radio in their headset ears, “You did a fantastic job with the new recruits.” 

“Recruits?” the two soldiers repeated, glancing at each other. 

“Yep.” their master said over the comms “Now, go ahead and wait outside for a few minutes while I deal with this. I’ll give you your orders later. Now go!”

“Yes sir!” they both said silently, giving a small salute and heading towards the door, brushing past the bouncer and out the gym.

Sea salt filled their nostrils as they gazed at Vermillion Bay, waiting for their master to finish. He gave them no signal for the next thirty minutes, as he battled the trainers one by one. They didn’t think about what was going through his head, and they didn’t consider the possibility that he was confusing them or banishing them. They knew that he had a plan, and that it wasn’t their job to question it. They were his loyal soldiers and servants, programmed to carry out his wishes. They stood outside the gym, acting as guards for the door, standing at attention on either side of it, while they waited for their master to finish, hoping for the new recruits to impress him.

After thirty minutes, the two heard a small crackle as their master’s voice rang through the comms again.

“They won, and they put up a fight. Catch them as they’re leaving Vermillion City, and bring them to the Power Plant for reconditioning.” he ordered. A smile grew on their faces as they were given their first real mission since they had been put on duty. 

“YES, SIR!” they replied through the radio. They headed towards the city, keeping a close eye on the gym entrance, while staying hidden, waiting for the new challengers to exit the building, and head for either the north or east entrances to town. Time lost all meaning to them as they carried out their mission, as they were merely faithful soldiers to the gym leader, and they cared not for how or what they were doing. Just that they were doing it, and that he ordered them to do it. 

Just like the soldiers they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a collab between me and my best friend.
> 
> If you interested, you can check out his stuff here: https://www.deviantart.com/mrgerudoman


End file.
